Si tan solo pudiera
by Ayelenia
Summary: Esta historia es un UA... Una venganza, un motivo, un romance,, cambiará el frío corazon de Battosai,,, que pasará cuando ambas cosas se junten!,,, Subido capítulo 3, acepto sugerencias para mi Fic,, por favir pongan rewies si les gusta :(
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Adiós mi amado**

- Infiltrarme... como si fuese tan fácil- Dice una joven de tez blanca, con ojos grandes y hermosos de color azul zafiro, vistiendo de una manera bastante extraña mas bien dicho como hombre, usaba una hakama de color gris, y una yukata de color azul oscuro, y un obi del mismo color que juntaba ambas cosas– Como lo haré, es tan difícil, - suspira cabizbaja. "Solo sé que te extrañare" – Lamentaba la joven dirigiéndose al centro de Kyoto, donde probablemente era su destino.

Dirigiendo rápidamente a un lugar, con mucha multitud logro notar que tenían a un joven, atado de pies y manos, de tez levemente morena, y ojos de color canela, que vestía unos harapos que más bien parecían de un esclavo, lo golpeaban salvajemente, y las personas que se encontraban ahí, en vez de ayudarlo, al parecer disfrutaban de tan penoso espectáculo, bien es cierto que la gente se ha vuelto mas insensible con el sufrimiento de otros, por la tempestad de la época, por los sin fin de asesinatos, que ocurrían en esta fatídica guerra, los realistas enfrentándose a los Shinsengumi, por la restauración, y las muchas injusticias que estaban ocurriendo, pero este joven, mas dicho es un niño, como de unos 13 años, como era posible que la gente no se conmoviera- "Que lamentable, este pobre joven debe ser una victima de la guerra, y posiblemente un esclavo" – Se dijo así misma la joven.

- Muy bien pequeño mocoso, te has buscado tu muerte, por querer escapar- Dice un hombre robusto, con un sin fin de cicatrices en su cuerpo, con tez morena, y ojos negros, llenos de odio y maldad, alzando su espada – Hoy es tu muerte – dice secamente, lanzando un ataque hacia él, que fue interceptado, por un extraño- Que quien eres tú como osas entrometerte en mis asuntos, es que acaso también deseas morir- dijo el hombre indignado con mucho tinte de ira en su voz.

- Mi nombre es... - dudo el extraño, carraspeando un poco su garganta- Yo soy Jazmín Rojo- dijo finalmente el joven extraño, con su cara cubierta con una especia de tela negra, que lo hacía ver como un ninja viendo como el hombre palidecía rápidamente,

- Si quiere al mocoso lléveselo- dijo el hombre de forma muy cordial- No me interesa tengo mas esclavos que lo pueden reemplazar- jalando al joven del brazo y entregándoselo, - Pero por favor... no me haga daño... yo sé que usted, es del clan Shinsengumi, y su espada es tan letal, como la de Battousai, yo no deseo morir... yo solo- el hombre vio como el joven extraño se alejaba, y el joven recién torturado lo seguía.

- Hey espérame!- gritaba el joven jadeando, y tratando de alcanzar a su héroe, el joven extraño se detuvo, lo miro con sus ojos azul metálico.

- Escúchame joven, hoy salve tu vida, pero no me interesa tu compañía, es solo que no puede ver como asesinan sin piedad a la gente inocente- dijo el joven extraño, mirándolo con una extraña mirada.

- Sí.. Si... lo sé- dijo el joven algo intimidado- Mi nombre es Yahico Myöjin... y te quería dar humildemente las gracias has salvado mi vida- dijo el joven, mientras se inclinaba en un acto de cortesía, viendo como el extraño se alejaba y lo ignoraba- HEY! Espera, que mal educado eres! Es que me has ignorado completamente! Maldito jazmín estúpido! – gritaba Yahico irritado, mientras corría rápidamente detrás de su salvador.

- Escúchame, ya te salve tu vida- dijo el joven extraño seriamente- Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo de andar cuidando de un crió- con una voz severa le dice- Así que es mejor que te apartes de aquí y busques a tu familia- diciendo esto se marcho.

- Muy bien, así lo haré- dice Yahico, algo decepcionado, realmente esperaba, que su héroe, lo recibiera de buena manera- Me voy- dijo tristemente.

- "Al fin este mocoso, me dejo en paz, no sé porque mierda lo ayude, corriendo el riesgo que se supiera mi verdadera identidad... nadie puede saberlo" – pensando esto se dirigió al centro del bosque, ya estaba oscureciendo y necesitaba encontrar donde dormir, lo mas probable una aldea.

Mientras la noche amenaza con caer violentamente, sobre la ciudad de Kyoto, pequeños grupos de hombre andaban revoloteando por ahí, alguno de estos se topaban en pecunias riñas sin sentido, por andar borrachos, y decir estupideces, mientras el grupo Shinsengumi caminaba por ahí, asegurándose de que la ciudad estuviera en orden, y sobre todo no anduvieran esos revoltosos de los realistas. Se detuvieron secamente, al escuchan a dos hombres conversar de algo que llamo su atención.

- No te estoy mintiendo- dijo un hombre robusto- yo tenía a ese mocoso, dándole latigazos, y estaba apunto de matarlo con mi espada y... –dice al hombre recordando lo asustado que estaba. – Y aparece Jazmín rojo, y me amenaza de que suelte al chiquillo, sino me mataría- dijo el hombre temblando mientras contaba su relato- Y esos ojos azul metálico, nunca los olvidare- asegurando de que realmente nunca lo haría.

- "Vaya, vaya, creo que alguien se llevara un gran regaño" – pensó el hombre con sarcasmo, mientras prendía su cigarro, él llevaba una hakama de color gris, y una yukata debajo de color negra, y encima de esta un uwagi de color celeste con pequeños triángulos blancos en sus mandas, y además llevaba una cinta de color blanco con un cuadrado negro en su frente, una coleta alta, y esos ojos ambarinos, este era el traje tradicional de los Shinshengumi

Estos Shinsengumi transitaban toda la noche por la ciudad ellos eran los cuidadores del Shogun Tokugawa, generalmente siempre tenían enfrentamientos con los realistas apodados Ishin shishi, siendo estos últimos los perdedores, hasta que llego ese Battousai, quien les había traído un sin fin de dolores de cabeza, por que ese sujeto era un asesino no le importaba con quien tenía que enfrentarse siempre resultaba victorioso.

- Saito!, Que bueno que te encuentro- dice un joven de cabello castaño, y ojos de color ambarino, vestido igual que Saito- Battousai, va a matar al Señor Terumoto- dijo el hombre con deje de inquietud en su voz.

- Bien Okita, apresurémonos- Insiste Saito. Möri Terumoto quien es un alto político, del Shogun, no podían permitir que el Battousai se saliera con la suya.

Se dirigían rápidamente, a la vivienda de Terumoto, que era realmente impresionante, era prácticamente una mansión, donde habían guardias vigilando día y noche, grandes jardines con árboles de cerezo, una pequeña fuente con pequeños pececillos dorados, la vivienda contaba de tres pisos, la entraba parecía la de un castillo.

- Ha llegado tu hora Möri Terumoto- dijo un hombre con ojos color ámbar y destellos dorados, el hombre que se yacía durmiendo, era un hombre de uno cincuenta años, con un bigote de color negro, y cabello del mismo color, abrió sus ojos con el peor susto de su vida.

- Como has entrado aquí, tengo mis guardias..- dijo Terumoto, muy asustado, observando rápidamente, que él llevaba una hakama blanco, con una yukata de color azul oscuro, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando- Quien eres?- pregunto con un grito ahogado.

- Los cadáveres no necesitan saber mi nombre- dijo el hombre con sarcasmo, mientras alzaba su espada, cortando la cabeza de Terumoto, limpio su espada con un pedazo de tela, que rasgo de la sabana de la cama donde yacía muerto Terumoto, - "Misión cumplida"- pensó el joven, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la entrada para salir rápidamente del lugar. Se dirigió al bosque, donde sentía que unas presencias lo seguían – Ha llegado tarde el Shinsengumi, - dijo irónicamente- Al parecer nuevamente he ganado- mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente.

- Me has cansado Battousai,,, ha llegado tu horaaaa!- gritaba un hombre mientras se dirigía a Battousai con su espada, en un rápido movimiento- Vaya tú si que eres rápido,,, pero no lo suficiente- el joven sonrió, desenvainando, su espada y poniéndose en posición sitúa la punta de su mano, con la de espada y grita- Gatotsuuu!- dirigiéndose frontalmente a Battousai, quien difícilmente esquiva el ataque, resultando herido de un hombre.- Vaya tu si que eres difícil

- Calla Okita, Ryu Kan Sen- Grita Battousai, corriendo velozmente hacia su oponente, haciendo un giro de 360°, golpeando desde abajo hacia arriba. Okita dificultosamente evita el ataque resultado muy mal parado de este combate.

- Muy bien Battousai, yo Jaime Saito seré tu verdugo, te matareeee- Dice el hombre delgado colocándose en posición de combate.

- Espera Saito... - dice un Okita muy mal herido- Battousai, es mi oponente... - dijo en un suspiro, cayendo inconsciente.

- Esta vez te salvaste Battousai, pero la próxima vez nadie te salvara de tu muerte- Dice un Saito muy molesto con la situación, tomando en brazos a Okita colocándolo en su espalda, y corriendo velozmente, escondiéndose mas en el oscuro bosque.

- Seré yo quien te asesine- dijo Battousai muy molesto, envainando su espada y pensó- "Realmente ese ataque de Okita fue muy efectivo, me duele mucho mi hombro, si Saito resulta ser mas fuerte que Okita, el enfrentamiento será más difícil "- suspiro con un deje de cansancio en su voz.

Battousai se dirigía rápidamente al Ryokan (Alojamiento tradicional), salió del bosque, y camino por el centro de Kyoto, dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde se alojaban los Ishin shishi, necesitaba sacarse ese maldito olor a sangre, que lo tenía impregnado en su nariz.

Llego rápidamente, viendo como sus compañeros disfrutaban con las mujerzuelas, a quienes les pagaban muy bien por servir en todo el sentido de la palabra bien a esos pervertidos, no presto mas atención y se dirigió directamente a su habitación a darse un baño, y sacarse ese olor a sangre, terminando de hacer eso, escuchan que golpean su puerta.

- Quién es? – pregunto Battousai molesto, ya que solo quería descansar y odiaba que alguien osara en interrumpir su privacidad.

- Soy yo Katsura- dijo una voz muy alegre a través de la puerta.

- Adelante- dijo el joven pelirrojo, secamente.

- Me entere de que Terumoto, ya no será molestia para nosotros, él era un político con un alto cargo, eso hará que los del shogun, empiecen a asustarse, por eso era muy importante está misión Kenshin, por eso he venido a felicitarte, y ofrecerte a alguna jovencita para que te atienda como te lo mereces- Katsura dijo muy alegre, y agradecido, el se caracterizaba, por ser tez blanca, y ojos y cabello de color negro azabache, con un bigote muy característico de el, el sabía que este joven de no mas de dieciocho años, era su mejor hombre, nunca le había fallado, por eso considero en darle una recompensa.

- Señor Katsura, usted sabe que yo cumplo, con las misiones que se me designan, pero no me interesa de ninguna manera, entretenerme como un pervertido con esas mujeres de la vida, con lo desquiciado que soy, cualquier cosa que me moleste hará que acabe matando, incluso a una mujer- dijo Kenshin fastidiado, le molestaba que lo consideraran un pervertido igual que el resto, el sabía que era hombre, y tenía sus necesidades, pero en este momento el era un maniaco, no quería matar a una mujer inocente, por su sed de sangre que tenía.

- Esta bien Kenshin, eso lo tengo claro, si decides cambiar de opinión, o deseas algo, no dudes en consultarme- finalizo Katsura saliendo de la habitación-

Mientras que al otro lado de la ciudad, en una aldea, llego finalmente la joven con vestimentas de hombre, corrió desesperada al ver que llevaban un joven malherido con el medico, se acerco rápidamente a un hombre alto que fumaba.

- Saito! Que le ha pasado a Okita?, Quién lo dejo en ese estado?- dijo la joven, desesperada.

- Cálmate Kaoru, no estoy para responder tus estúpidas preguntas, si quieres saber quien fue pregúntale al irresponsable de Okita- dijo hastiado Saito, le molestaba que le preguntarán tantas cosas.

- Eres despreciable- dijo Kaoru, con molestia, por la forma en que el hombre le hablaba a ella, se dirigió a una habitación donde había un medico, lavándose las manos, y en un futon a un muy malherido Okita.

- Kao..ru... acércate- dijo Okita al ver a la joven, en el borde de la puerta, mirándolo con asombro.

- Quién te ha hecho esto?, - Kaoru dijo acercándose al futon del joven, acariciando su rostro.

- Hoy... me enfrente a Battousai,,, él es imbatible,,, su técnica con la espada,,, es realmente mortal- respondió agitado, y con mucha dificultad.

- Maldito Battousai, lo matare, lo odio por lo que te ha hecho- dijo Kaoru, con mucha ira en su voz, tiñendo sus ojos de un color azul metálico.

- Tranquila... no podrás enfrentarte a el,,, es muy fuerte... te matara- finalizo Okita, levantando su mano, en señal de que Kaoru se acercara mas- Tu eres una de nosotros,,, y sabes que yo... yo te amo... – dijo Okita con una voz agonizante- Por favor precioso Jazmín,,, dame un último beso... - pidió rogando a Kaoru, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas,,, quien se acerco a él, y lo beso de la manera mas tierna que existiera y con mucho, cerro los ojos disfrutando ese momento, cuando sintió, frió en su cuerpo, al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con la desagradable imagen de su amado muerto.

- NOOOOOOO!- grito con lagrimas en sus ojos, e incrédula, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, Saito llego de inmediato,,, viendo la penosa imagen de su amigo y compañero muerto,,, cuando se repuso, abofeteo a Kaoru.

- Cálmate chiquilla, por mas que grites y llores, Okita no volverá a la vida- dijo duramente Saito, intentando que Kaoru se recompusiera.

- Eres un desgraciado, tu estabas ahí, y no hiciste nada, - dijo Kaoru, con ira, sobandose su mejilla que estaba enrojecida, y desenvainando la espada que tenía Okita en su lado mirándolo con ojos llenos de ira, con un azul metálico- Te matare maldito cobarde! – grito Kaoru poniéndose en posición de ataque

- Chiquilla estúpida, en ese estado no eres capaz de ganarle ni a una mosca, - dijo Saito ya sofocado, por la actitud de la joven, y usando un tono más conciliador le dijo- Debieras estar tranquila y orgullosa, Okita murió como él quiso hacerlo, en un combate, si supieras algo de lealtad, sabrías que no podía entrometer en esa batalla, sino Okita me hubiera odiado toda la vida, así que tranquilízate, y vela a tu muerte como se merece- finalizo Saito

- Lo sé- dijo Kaoru en un susurro, limpiándose sus lagrima, muchas veces Okita le había dicho que no le gustaban las batallas injustas, donde su oponente estuviera en desventaja, eso no lo podía tolerar.

Esa misma noche, se reunieron todos los Shinsengumi, alzando sus espadas al cielo, donde una gran fogata quemaba los restos de Okita Söji,,, las llamas parecían llegar hasta el cielo, de pronto comenzó a llover, esparciéndose lo que ya era ceniza del cuerpo de Okita por todo el suelo. Corriendo todos los soldados, a esconderse en sus refugios dejando a una triste Kaoru sola.

- "Al menos esta lluvia, oculta mis lagrimas, Adiós Okita, te vengare, buscare la manera de matar a ese maldito Battousai,,, te extrañare, mi amado, seguiré con mi misión" – Pensó Kaoru, en modo de despedida.

_Está historia continuará..._

Espero que les guste mi FanFic, este es el original! Jajaja el otro me equivoque era un idea ,,, espero sus reviews, agregare mas gente a la historia, espero les agrade. No soy muy buena para describir lugares, agradeceré las criticas constructivas y sugerencias, agregare mas personajes en el transcurso de la historia :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: La extraña chica, Misao**

Después de la tormentosa lluvia, parecía que todo volvía a la calma, las flores estaban mas coloridas que otros días, los pajaritos cantaban melodiosamente, en la aldea de Mibu, donde habitaban muchos hombres, los cuales desde muy temprano, incluso desde antes que dejara de llover, estaban entrenando insaciablemente.

Mientras un hombre se puso en el medio de los hombres, queriendo llamar la atención de estos.

- Compañeros, hoy es un día muy triste, después de la partida de nuestro Capitán Okita- dijo el hombre con un pesar en su voz, tenía una mirada triste, con sus ojos de color negro apagados, su cabello negro en una coleta, pero lo más impresionante era la cicatriz que tenía en su rostro.

- Que es lo que pasará ahora señor Nagakura, quien será el capitán de la primera división? – gritó un hombre, desde el montón, con duda en su voz.

- Bueno hemos decidido, que Jazmín Rojo, es decir, Kaoru, reemplazará a su amado- finalizo Nagakura. A los hombres no les gusto mucho la idea, primero porque Kaoru, era horrorosamente asesina, no dudaría en matar a cualquiera que se oponga a sus mandatos, y segundo era mujer, y una muy bella mujer. Kaoru escuchaba con atención y con un aire de desagrado en su rostro, no le agradaba mucho la idea de hacerse cargo de una montonera de asesinos pervertidos. Se alejo del resto y se acerco a un hombre, que estaba en la orilla, escuchando atentamente.

- Saito, creó que es hora que cumpla con el plan, es hora de que me infiltre- dijo Kaoru muy decidida.

- Vaya, has cambiado de la noche a la mañana, de una niña estúpida a una con algo de inteligencia- se burlo Saito, al ver el rostro de molestia de la joven y prosiguió- Ahora se dificultaron las cosas, será más difícil, infiltrarte y más aun que estas a cargo de la primera división, tendrás que arreglártelas, de parecer una joven humilde y débil, y seguir siendo como eres- finalizo Saito

- Ese es mi problema, ahora me marcho, antes que se haga tarde- dijo Kaoru, algo fastidiada, por la molesta desconfianza que tenía Saito por ella.

Se dirigió a su habitación, tomo un par de cosas, un mapa, ropa, alimentos, escondió una daga, y se quedo pensando al encontrar una pulsera de ramas y flores que le había regalado Okita, se la coloco, agarro su equipaje, y se marcho... Camino, rápidamente, no sabia porque había retrasado la misión, algo le dijo que tenía que regresar a la aldea, y esta muy tranquila de haberlo hecho, si no, no hubiera podido despedirse de el.

Pensando en eso, se dio cuenta que ya estaba muy cerca de su objetivo ahora faltaba ver, como podría infiltrarse, cuando iba caminando se encontró con un hermoso carruajes, donde una mujer gritaba " LADRON", al percatarse, se dio cuenta como un tipo corría con algo que parecía un collar de diamantes. Sin dudarlo dos veces, dejo el equipaje escondido en la sombra de un árbol, y persiguió al hombre, al cual golpeo, con una especie de tronco, dejándolo inconsciente.

- OH gracias, joven o Srta.?... – dijo una joven muy hermosa, de tez blanca, y unos hermosos y grandes ojos esmeralda, vestida un kimono de color, rosado, con un obi rojo, su cabello negro azabache, perfectamente decorado con una cinta de color rojo al igual que el obi.

- Ohh mi nombre es Kaoru, no fue nada, me molestan estos tipos que se aprovechan de la gente inocente- respondió Kaoru, impresionada y a la vez arrepentida de lo que había hecho, devolviéndole inmediatamente el hermoso collar de diamantes.

- Bien mi nombre es Misao Makimachi, - dijo cordialmente- Por lo que veo andas con un equipaje acaso no tienes donde ir?- pregunto curiosa la joven, la ver el ver, a una jovencita vestida de hombre no era muy normal.

- Pues... la verdad... es que estoy buscando un sitio donde hospedarme, y poder trabajar para vivir, y es mucho mas fácil, si me confunden por hombre jijij- respondió Kaoru algo indecisa por su respuesta, y con una torpe sonrisa.

- Bueno Kaoru, hoy es tu día de suerte, como has rescatado mi hermoso collar, te recompensare, podrás trabajar en mi casa, ven súbete al carruaje y sígueme- Misao le dijo de una manera muy amable, tomándola por el brazo, y subiéndola al carruaje

Llegando a una hermosa casa, con gigantes jardines, árboles de cerezo, flores por todos lados, una pequeña laguna, y era una casa con un sin fin de habitaciones, el carruaje se detuvo al frente de la casa, que tenía una estructura, firme como una roca, hecho de un marco de madera, con hermosas baldosas de arcilla en el tejado, era la típica casa japonesa, de gente con dinero claro esta.

- Muy bien Kaoru, te presento el Aoiya, aquí es donde vivo- dijo orgullosa Misao de su hogar.

- Vaya es impresionante- dijo Kaoru muy impresionada, ya que estaba acostumbrada a la aldea en donde había crecido.

- Bueno entremos- dijo jalando a Kaoru del brazo, y gritando dijo- Hey vengan todos!. En ese momento llegaron, varios sujetos, monstruosos, para la cara sorprendida de Kaoru, uno tenía una mascara de diablo, otro era gigante de pelo largo, otro era una persona muy obesa, y él ultimo no tenía descripción, a lo ultimo se asoma un anciano con una sonrisa muy amable.

- Ohhh ya has llegado Misao, y esta jovencita quien es?- Preguntó curioso el anciano.

- Bueno pues ella me defendió de unos rufianes, bien podría haberlo hecho yo, - dijo Misao con egocentrismo, - pero quería saber quien era tan valiente para enfrentar a aquellos hombres- agrego Misao- Así que Kaoru, que es una vagabunda, se quedara con nosotros, como acto de mi agradecimiento hacia ella- finalizo Misao, dejando atónitos a todos, con ojos de plato, inclusive la misma Kaoru.

- Pero Misao, no creo que esto sea muy buena idea- dijo una hermosa joven, de largos cabellos negros, y ojos almendrados, de un color canela, y sus labios rojos como la sangre, contrarrestaba su hermosa tez blanca. – Además no la conocemos, no sabemos que tipo de persona es- dijo de manera muy desconfiada, mirando a Kaoru con recelo.

- Bueno, pues yo confió en mi intuición, además Megumi, tu solo eres la Doctora de la familia, no debieras tomarte atribuciones que no corresponden.- Dijo Misao de una manera muy molesta, ella ya lo había decidido.- Bien Kaoru, te mostrare tu habitación.

- Pe..pe..pero, yo no puedo aceptar eso, lo que ha dicho la Srta Megumi es cierto, usted ni siquiera me conoce- Dijo Kaoru muy sorprendida, pero a la vez simulando humildad.

- Bueno, entonces quiero que seas mi amiga, mi compañera, así lograremos conocernos bien, y ya nadie podrá dudar de ti, te quiero presentar a mis guardias- dijo Misao, ignorando a Kaoru, y dirigiendo a cuatro hombres- Aquel de cabellos alborotados, y una tela de color celeste en su cuello es Beshimi- el susodicho se inclino en forma de saludo- El grandote con cara de bobo es Hyotoko, el otro grandote de cabellera larga es Shikiyou y finalmente el de mascara de diablo es Hanya, ellos viven acá conmigo, ellos me protegen son los guardianes de este hogar- suspiro Misao, mientras terminaba su grandiosa presentación.

Mientras en otro lugar de Kyoto en el Akabeko de Tae, se encontraban reunido un grupo de hombres, que por sus vestimentas eran indudablemente los Shinsengumi, la gente les temía tanto o más que al mismísimo Battousai.

- Señor Saito, he visto a la joven Kaoru, y se ha infiltrado en el famoso grupo de los Oniwabanshu, - dijo un hombre, de tez morena, y ojos negros.

- Muy bien Akira, al parecer esa chiquilla no es tan estúpida como pensábamos- dijo Saito de manera sarcástica, mientras tomaba su tazón de Sake.

* * *

Bueno chicas espero les guste este es el segundo capitulo, ya agregare mas personajes mientras avanza la historia, agradecería saber si les gusta o no mi historia,, jejeje bendiciones para todas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: El plan**

-"Así que no eres tan estúpida"-fue lo ultimo que pensó Saito, antes de retirarse de la mesa, sin antes cancelar a la dueña del local su dinero, ya estaba oscureciendo en las calles de Kyoto, ya no se veía tantas multitudes en las calles, las personas sabían muy bien que no era bueno desafiar la muerte, las tropas del Shinsengumi ya se estaban preparando para luchar contra los realistas, esto era así cada noche, ya llevaban así por lo menos 10 años, esto pronto acabaría.

-"Está chica me recuerda mucho... a una persona muy especial en mi vida"- pensaba Misao, mientras desde su balcón admiraba la hermosa noche, que parecía tan inocente, pero a la vez tan peligrosa.

-Srta. Misao, ha llegado Don Soujiro Seta- dijo una mujer muy amable, que vestía un sencillo kimono algo desteñido, de color celeste, era una mujer ya de veintiocho años, cabello castaño, y hermosos ojos café.

- Grgrgr- gruño Misao, con una expresión muy molesta en su rostro- Que fastidio que ese tipo no tiene vida- finalizo, mientras salía violentamente de su habitación.

- Ohh querida Misao, como estas preciosa?- Preguntó un joven que vestía una hakama, negra, y un gi celeste- Te ves hermosa como siempre- finalizo el joven.

- Que quieres Soujiro, no crees que es muy tarde, para venir a molestar a una Srta.- dijo Misao de manera muy orgullosa.

- Ohh. Lo sé Misao, pero me entere que tuvo un inconveniente en su visita al centro de la ciudad, y me quede muy preocupado- respondió con una sonrisa conciliadora en su rostro.

- Ohh, pues estoy muy bien, - contesto molesta- ahora deseo descansar.

- Misaoo!, Como puedes ser tan irrespetuosa, el joven Soujiro, arriesga su integridad al venir aquí, y tu lo tratas de esa manera- dijo un hombre muy molesto, de cabello canoso, quien se acercaba donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes en la sala de estar.

- Bueno estoy muy cansada, así que me retiro- dijo de manera muy molesta, y se inclino bruscamente, para subir las escaleras, directo a su habitación.

- Oh Soujiro no te preocupes mas temprano que tarde ella asumirá este compromiso, deseas una taza de té? – Finalizo el anciano.

- Eso espero- dijo Soujiro en un suspiro- No se preocupe mi carruaje me esta esperando afuera, me retiro- se inclino levemente y se retiro rápidamente del Aoiya.

Mientras que en las oscuras calles de Kyoto, había una lluvia de sangre, hombres morían todas las noches, desde que había comenzado esta guerra.

- Battou... sai- se escucho en su susurro en la noche.

- "Que cansado estoy, esto de matar gente indefensa cada vez es mas aburrido"- pensaba el pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba su espada, y poniendo en posición de defensa al sentir una presencia.

- Ohhhh , pero si es mi estimado amigo Battousai- dijo un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, y con una extraña cinta roja en su cabeza.

- Sanosuke, que haces aquí, sabes que me fastidia, que me espíen- dijo el pelirrojo muy molesto.

- No te estaba espiando, es solo que Katsura, desea verte, y como aparte de ser un gran luchador, guapo, inteligente- Sanosuke dijo de manera muy egocéntrica- Y.. OYE DONDE VAS? ESTUPIDO PELIRROJO SIEMPRE ME DEJAS HABLANDO SOLOO- dijo muy molesto al percatarse que estaba solo, y el pelirrojo le llevaba de ventaja como cincuenta metros de distancia.

Mientras caminaban por la ya no tan oscura noche, porque estaba amaneciendo, llegaron al lugar de alojamiento que tenían todas las tropas de Ishin Shishi, ambos sin articular ninguna palabra, entraron al lugar, que era muy hermoso, con grandes jardines, árboles de cerezos por doquier, era un lugar demasiado común y muy vigilado también ya que no solo se hospedabas las tropas de Ishin shishi, sino que los hombres importantes de esa era también.

- Ohh, Battousai has llegado, el señor Katsura te espera, en su cuarto- dijo una mujer ya con mucha edad, quien le sonreía nerviosamente, ya que para sí, sabia que el hombre, tenía trastornos de personalidad, y podría matarla en un santiamén si así lo deseaba.

- Sin decir palabra alguna, subió las escaleras, y se dirigió al cuarto de Kogoro Katsura, donde aun se encontraban las velas encendidas, lo que quería decir que Katsura aún se encontraba despierto, golpeo suavemente la puerta, y al escuchar una afirmación, ingreso al cuarto.

- Oh Kenshin, que bueno que ha llegado con bien- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros, y bigote de igual color, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Todavía no encuentro alguien de mi nivel- respondió secamente Kenshin, quien se acomodaba en un cojín al frente de Katsura.

- Lo sé, - afirmo Katsura- Sé que has asesinado a uno de los grandes de las tropas de los Shinsengumi- Katsura prendió su cigarrillo, mientras daba tiempo a Kenshin de responder.

- Si, pero no sabía que ya estaba muerto- respondió algo sorprendido Kenshin.

- Bueno pues, así es, los Shinsengumi están furiosos, por la muerte de Okita Söji, y al parecer según uno de mis informantes, han destinado a una persona que nadie sabe de su rostro, como el suplente de la primera división, es un tal Jazmín rojo, creo que es un arma letal del clan de los Shinsengumi, y no solo eso, al parecer era un gran amigo del difunto Okita,- descanso un momento Katsura para continuar, viendo que Kenshin no se inmutaba, al parecer no estaba entendiendo lo que quería decir su jefe frente a él- Deben estar tramando algo, esto de que hayan cesado los enfrentamientos estos días, me parece muy extraño, algo debe estar ocurriendo, por eso Kenshin quiero que andes con mucho cuidado y si Sabes algo de ese tal Jazmín Rojo infórmame, y si no pues mátalo- finalizo Katsura, ofreciendo sake a su soldado pelirrojo, quien lo recibió sin protestar.

- Como usted diga señor Katsura, alguna información mas sobre ese sujeto- preguntó Kenshin, sin rastro de emoción en su rostro.

- Si, solo sé que sus ojos, son fríos como la misma muerte, tiene ojos azul metálico, mis informantes dicen que intimida de sobremanera, el siempre cubre su rostro como si fuera un ninja, pero en realidad es un samurai, no hay que subestimarlo, tiene el mismo nivel que los otros capitanes de las división dos y tres del Shinsengumi- respondió Katsura con una sonrisa, como si fuese lo mas normal, lo que estaba hablando.

- " Ojos Azul metálico"- pensó Kenshin mientras se retiraba de la habitación de Katsura, haciendo una leve inclinación, y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, necesitaba un baño urgente, tenía suerte de que las empleadas del hospedaje fueran tan atentas y el no tuviera que estar llamándolas para lo que fuese que necesitase.

El sol comenzaba a salir, por las montañas de la ciudad, la gente volvía a su vida normal, habían mujeres y niños, comprando, y los más pequeños jugando sin saber lo que ocurría en esas temibles noches.

Ohhh que hermoso día- dijo Misao, con su hermosa y melodiosa voz de costumbre, se dirigió rápidamente a una habitación en el cual golpeo con mucha delicadeza, al no sentir a nadie entro.

- Kaoru? Kaoru? ¿Dónde estás?- Misao decía mientras buscaba a su "nueva" amiga por todos lados, la cual de repente apareció por la puerta.

- Misao?, Yo me levante temprano, quise ayudar a preparar el desayuno- Dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa en su rostro- y me dijo Tomoe, que tu estabas buscándome.

- Ohh Kaoru, yo quiero que seas mi amiga, no mi esclava y ni mucho menos la sirvienta de los demás- dijo Misao, con un tono indignado en su rostro.

- Lo siento Misao, pero fue muy bien recibida, después de vagar por varios días, no puedo hacer otra cosa, mas que agradecer, no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados- Kaoru dijo muy decidida- Si no es así entonces me temo que tendré que marchar, no puedo permi...

- Lo siento Kaoru, yo sé que tú eres una buena persona, pero por favor no te vayas si tu quieres ayuda acá en al Aoiya, pero no te vayas pro favor- suplico Misao.

- Misao!, Necesito hablar contigo... a solas- dijo la mujer de manera cortante al mirar a la otra persona que se encontraba con Misao.

- Megumi!, Kaoru es de mi confianza, lo que tengas que decir dilo.- Misao, mostró molestia en su rostro.

- Pero.. Misao yo...

- No se preocupen, yo tengo que hacer otras cosas aún, voy a colgar la ropa que deje remojando- Interrumpió Kaoru, inclinándose levemente se retiro, dejando a las mujeres solas.

- Megumi, no tienes que ser tan desagradable con Kaoru- acuso molesta, a la pelinegra de labios carmesí.

- No confió en ella, y tu tampoco debieras, la conoces hace solo un par de días- Megumi dijo en un tono protector, que hizo que Misao se molestara aun más.

Mientras en el jardín del Aoiya Kaoru se encontraba colgando la ropa, una mujer pelinegra de hermosa tez blanca, ojos negros como la mismísima noche más oscura, con un kimono rosada desteñido la observaba.

- Necesitas algo Tomoe- dijo Kaoru, en un tono que mostraba molestia.

- No Srta. Kaoru, es solo que quiero que sepa,,, que acá tiene una aliada- dijo Tomoe, y acercándose a Kaoru lo mas cerca que pudo dijo- Soy la prometida de Akira Kiyosato- y luego se marcho tan fugaz como llego, dejando a una Kaoru perpleja.

- "Así que ya saben que estoy aquí, pero si Tomoe, esta aquí, es porque hace tiempo están vigilando el Aoiya, entonces quienes serán Misao y el resto"- Pensaba sumiéndose mas en sus pensamientos. Hasta que una mano en su hombro la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Kaoru, está noche tengo que salir con el resto del Aoiya, tu y las sirvientas, se quedarán. – dijo Misao, pasándole un hermoso kimono, azul cielo, con hermosas flores de cerezo- Deseo regalarte este Kimono, no creo que sea conveniente que sigas vestida de marimacho jeje- rió Misao, dejando a una Kaoru muy sorprendida.

- Adonde tienen que ir esta noche- pregunto curiosa, recibiendo el regalo.

- Eh,.. Este, a una reunión de familia, de hecho Okina y los demás ya se marcharon, yo iré al atardecer, con Aoshi- dijo con un deslumbre de felicidad en su voz, que se esfumo tan rápido como llego- a la casa de Soujiro- dijo molesta.

- ¿Quién es Soujiro?- preguntó nuevamente curiosa Kaoru.

- Mi... mi prometido- respondió Misao, con un quiebre en su voz- y lo peor es..

- Que tu no lo amas- continuo Kaoru.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó sorprendida Misao

- Por que se nota, en la manera que hablas de él- finalizo Kaoru, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Misao- Pero... yo que tu lucharía para que ese compromiso se rompiera.

- Eso es lo que intento, pero Okina se empeña, en que él me conviene y todo ese sermón- dijo en un tono triste en su voz, que levemente conmovió a Kaoru.

- Misao,,, ven a arreglarte, ya nos vamos- dijo Megumi, interrumpiendo, acercándose a ambas mujeres se acerco a Misao y la jalo de un brazo.

- " Pobre Misao, que triste debe ser estar con un hombre que no amas, por lo menos yo te tuve a ti Okita..."- pensó tristemente, mientras secaba una lagrima que amenaza por bajar en su mejilla.

La noche llegaba con una fuerte tormenta, y granizos, que en solo instantes, tenían la calle blanca como la más pura nieve. En el se encontraban reunidos los hombre del Shinsengumi, quienes como siempre se encontraban vigilando las calles de los rebeldes de la restauración.

- Que haces aquí estúpida- dijo un hombre alto, con sus típicas vestimentas de Shinsengumi, quien jala a otra persona por el brazo, alejándola del grupo, y dirigiéndose detrás de un árbol.- Pensé que estaría vigilando a los Oniwabanshu, estúpida, y de donde has sacado el uniforme de Shinsengumi, supongo que no será tan idiota, de tenerlo en la casa de los mas grandes espías ninjas, del Shogun.

- ¿Qué?, Yo no sabía que eran Oniwabanshu, estúpido lobo, y el uniforme lo escondí en las afueras de la ciudad, y si vine es porque soy la capitán de la primera división- dijo la joven cubriendo su rostro con una tela negra, que solo dejaba ver sus ojos azul metálico.

- Que no sabias?, Pero que tonta eres chiquilla inútil, pero ya que estas aquí- dijo el hombre quien desenvainaba su espada.- Hay que luchar con estos estúpidos rebeldes!- gritó mientras corría hacia donde se encontraban sus hombres luchando, dejando a la joven sola en la nieve.

-" Llego el momento, de demostrarle a este estúpido Saito, que puede ser igual de buena como era mi amado Okita"- pensó, mientras haciendo lo mismo que Saito, se dirigió corriendo a donde se encontraban sus hombres.

Mientras que en otro lado de Kyoto, un carruaje estaba siendo abordado, por una gran cantidad de hombres, con espadas, que matarón a los caballos, y al cochero.

- Misao, tienes que huir!- grito desesperado un hombre, mientras asesinaba con sus espadas chinas, a los hombres que se acercaban a atacarlo.

- NO ¡! Aoshi no te dejare solo!- grito la joven desesperada, mientras lanzaba unas kunais, a los hombres que amenazaban matarla.

- Morirás maldita perra traidora- dijo un hombre amenazándola, con una espada en su cuello. Que callo, muerto al ser atravesado con una espada- Gracias... Beshi. mii- cayendo desmayada a los brazos del hombre.

- Señor Aoshi! Misao fue envenenada, tiene que huir con ella sino ella morirá. Usted es más rápido- mientras esquivaba a unos hombres que intentaban rajarlo con las espadas. Aoshi se acerco al hombre, y tomo a la joven desmayada en sus brazos- Beshimi, ten cuidado te necesito con vida- Dijo Aoshi, en un susurro, corriendo ágilmente por la dispareja calle, llena de rocas y arbustos. Mirando como la joven, se quejaba y sudaba, en sus brazos, una lagrima cayo de su rostro " Vamos Misao tu tienes que vivir, sino.. yo me muero"

* * *

Aquí está el tercer capitulo de mi fic, espero les guste, hago lo que puedo jejeje,

Agradecimiento.

Suany-sama: Gracias por leer mi fic, eres mi única lectora, jeje, si a mí me carga que pongan a Kaoru o Misao como las chicas débiles, ya iré agregando a mas personajes en mi fic, y sobre los capitulo largos te juro que lo intento jajaja, pero es que soy tan pésima describiendo.


End file.
